


Good Morning

by Minae_Ar



Series: Time of Day [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, POV Second Person, Tags Are Hard, good morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minae_Ar/pseuds/Minae_Ar
Summary: What a great morning. Hope you all have a great day
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Time of Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055717





	Good Morning

Squinting to the shining light of the sun trough the curtains. You sit up and stretch. It was a very peaceful night. All of your work and would be able to get a break today. Thinking about what you should do with your free day. "Maybe I should go shopping," you thought while eating some breakfast.

Getting ready to leave you see a picture sitting on the shelf. “I remember when that happened,” you smiled while picking up the photo. Placing it back down you got your keys and were ready to go.


End file.
